


JK Trichilocosm

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Poll Stories 2020 [70]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/F, Reality Shift, Schoolgirl TF, Transformation, mental changes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28387275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Bored since she doesn't have any schoolgirl friends, Suzuka Gozen decides to employ one of her swords and make new friends instead.
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Mordred | Saber of Red, Fujimaru Ritsuka/Suzuka Gozen | Saber, Medea | Caster/ Semiramis | Assassin of Red
Series: Poll Stories 2020 [70]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594363
Kudos: 13





	JK Trichilocosm

**Author's Note:**

> Poll story for Week 52.

“I’m booooooooored…”

Within the halls of Chaldea, many Servants would mingle with one another. It was in their nature to socialize and fight, as it was part of many of their histories. It didn’t matter if it was a friendly spar or a fight to the death between bitter rivals, a lot of them just wanted to go right at it regardless of the consequences..!

One of the few that didn’t care much for combat was Suzuka Gozen, the Demon Princess that had turned against her kin in the past. And in the present, she had become a bit of a… unique type of girl. She was fond of showing off her body and how beautiful it was, and her first immediate thought in terms of attire in the modern world was to adopt the aesthetic of a common school girl, no matter how unfitting it was for a sword-slinging demon to do so.

But that aesthetic came with a price. Namely the fact that literally nobody else knew what was up with the way that she acted. Which meant that she had no friends to enjoy herself with! It was enough to make a foxy girl like her upset! Downright infuriated, even! But most importantly, bored out of her mind!

“What am I gonna do when I, like, don’t have anybody to vibe with?” Suzuka huffed and puffed as she just walked through the halls, swords dragging along the ground. Heck, she’d prefer a fight at this point if it meant that she had somebody to bond with. 

As she blew air into a piece of gum that she had been chewing on, she slowly noticed a strange aura coming from one of the storerooms. One that drew in a natural curious girl like her.

Sitting there, casually on one of the many shelves within the storeroom, was one of the Grails that had been causing problems in the time stream. The kind that you wished on and then your wish would be corrupted into nonsense. The very same that also empowered them all beyond their normal limits.

There was nothing stopping her from using one of them and wishing for everyone to understand her aesthetic. And because she was feeling more lonely than ever before, the thought did cross her mind long enough that she reached out towards it…

Before she dropped it onto the ground and brought out one of her blades. Each of them contained a different portion of her power, and this one was the one she used the least. ‘cuz it had powers that didn’t fit her aesthetic. But by powering it up with a grail, she could have a bit of fun for a while.

A bit of a cheeky grin crept onto her face as she stabbed her blade through the grail, letting the power explode outward. From there, all she had to do was wait. Then everyone else would understand and see things her way.

Suzuka giggled to herself as she made her way to her room, ready for a bit of fun…

\---

“Hey! We’re not done, horse!”

The bratty voice of Mordred cried out, strained from the latest fight she had with one of her fellow Servants. A fight that saw her losing most of her armor and ending up in her casual outfit, teeth grit thanks to all the damage she had endured.

“You’re a real piece of work, brat!” Her opponent, the greek Lancer Caenis, grinned as she spun her spear around. The two of them had fought one another time and time again, due to their similar personalities clashing with one another. Of course, what had once been animosity turned into proper respect for each other, though that didn’t stop them from acting like they hated one another.

Mordred grinned as she got up onto her feet proper, her shorts ripped and her top in tatters. Even Clarent was starting to chip a bit. “Maybe if you stopped abusing that divine protection of yours, you’d feel like a real fight instead of a fraud!” The blonde shouted at her friendly rival, her muscles screaming out in agony as she pushed herself further and further.

“Yeah, and maybe if you threw away that sword of yours and tried to slug at me instead, you’d be fighting with your own strength!” Caenis shot back as she cracked her neck a bit. She was ready for another round, wielding nothing but her favorite spear and her shield. It was about time for her to put the girl back in the ground…

Just as the two felt their rivalry intensifying once more, both were consumed by a strange rush of energy flowing through them. To the point where their legs gave way and made it way harder to stand straight, despite how they had just been fighting a few minutes ago…

“What the hell was that?” Mordred asked as she got back on her feet, not realizing that her precious Clarent had vanished out of thin air, replaced with a cute bracelet around her wrist that went together beautifully with her skirt.

Caenis shrugged her shoulders, her more tomboyish attire replaced with a loose fitting blouse that showed off way too much of her stacked curves. That and a skirt that left little to the imagination, to the point where she didn’t even wear underwear under it. “Dunno, don’t really care.” She said, sighing. Her fighting spirit had been dulled, but now another thirst was growing inside her.

“Mmmm… Y’know, Cae-Cae…” The blonde chimed as she unbuttoned her own blouse, letting her modest bust out. “You’re lookin’ pretty tasty with all that sweat runnin’ down that bod of yours.”

The white-haired girl licked her lips as she watched her partner strip down. “If you want my bod, girl, you better show you really want it. You know how, don’tcha?” She chimed. Oh, she knew exactly what this hunger was for, especially with the girl showing her thirst.

Mordred nodded as she shuffled her way in between her fellow former tomboy’s thighs, licking away at the exposed holes down there. Memories of being a knight, thoughts about being a rebel… All of that fading as she indulged herself.

The more that Caenis got licked, the more her own self started drooling out between her thighs. Flooding in were much more vapid things. Fashion. Fun things to do with friends. How to skip school. The kind of stuff that would interest a high schooler, not a warrior from years past.

As they just continued to indulge themselves, they wouldn’t realize that anything was wrong. Just that they were having fun with their bestie, like every other day. Because that was the effect of the magic that had claimed Chaldea. 

The magic didn’t stop there, as it continued to sweep out…

\---

“Semiramis, a word if I may?”

The Caster-class Servant, Medea, knocked on the door to one of her fellow Servants’ rooms. A servant that she rarely interacted with, especially since the Greek Witch rarely got a chance to talk with some of the newer arrivals.

“Medea. What would you wish to talk about? I do not have nearly the experience with magic as you do, despite my ability to incarnate in two classes. Surely you must have somebody else you could discuss matters with?” Semiramis, the poison-adept, spoke to her guest as she carefully mixed together a few poisons. Ones designed to strike at the heart and wrap it around her finger…

Her guest smiled a little as she tugged her hood down. “I don’t want to talk about magic with you, Semiramis. I’d like to talk to you about the chocolate that you made around valentines.” She explained, her face radiating warmth compared to the envy and hate that flew off her whenever one peered into the darkness under her hood.

“...I’d like to never speak about that ever again. That entire ordeal…” The dark-haired Assassin-class Servant muttered, already remembering the chocolate copies of everyone that had arose from that endeavor. Just the thought of how they had to dispose of them made her stomach turn.

Medea shook her head as she stepped closer, carefully putting her hand on her ally’s shoulder. “It’s precisely for that reason that I need your help, Semiramis. I want a chocolate that’s animated enough to charm the heart of our Master. Just one piece. Nothing more.”

Before the two could come to an agreement, the magic washed straight through the dark and damp room. The poisons came to a stop, puffing up as they turned bright pink. Even the environment was changing…

“Mmmph… Well, since you’re asking so nicely, and since you’re a hot piece of ass…” Semiramis giggled as she squeezed her hands into the goth-like girl’s exposed asscheek, kissing her on the cheeks above. “Maybe you can pay me a little and I’ll help you with that gift for our Master..?”

Her friend and best pal in the whole world, who was so brazen that she never buttoned her blouse when she went to school and wore such a short skirt that she was actively showing everything off, gasped as the hand sank into her fat cheek. “I don’t see why I couldn’t pay you a bit of fun for some hot choco, Semi-mi…” Medea gasped, her pale cheeks flushing red to compliment her slightly darker hair…

The former poison addict licked her plump and black lips as she leaned in, docking her breasts up against her friend’s as they soon fell to the floor. She couldn’t keep herself from going down on a cutie like this, especially when they were offering themselves so eagerly…

Passionate and loving noises filled the air, as the magic claimed yet more Servants…

\---

“Suzuka! Like, STOP!”

Back in Suzuka’s room, the fox was lazing around on her bed, waiting for the power to finish claiming everyone. But because she hadn’t told anybody, she got a rather rude guest in the form of one of her besties, her dear Master.

“What’s the matter, Master? Don’t like being a JK?” She grinned, rolling onto her back as she let her head hang out from the side of the bed, all while watching the ginger in the doorway.

Her Master, Fujimaru Ritsuka, gasped the more she looked at her. Thanks to her connection to the fox on the bed, she hadn’t been nearly as terribly affected. But that didn’t stop her from wearing the same kind of outfit as everyone else, though she had the decency to wear lingerie underneath her blouse and skirt.

“I-I… I mean, like, it’s actually kinda cozy, but its still wrong! You’re causing a Singularity by doin’ this!” Ritsuka cried out as she walked towards the bed, a bit of a tear running down her cheek. “Just make it all stop, and we can all be friends again. ‘kay?”

Suzuka shook her head. “Nah. I ain’t causing that kinda trouble, I know how my NP works.” The foxy schoolgirl chimed as she rolled back onto her tummy, giggling. “I just used it with the power of the grail. In a few days, we’ll all be back to normal. But until then, even I can’t stop it. Sorry, Master!”

“B-But, we gotta fix everything else! Can’t you like, try to turn us back? Please, Suzu!” The ginger-haired girl cried out, only to quickly cover her mouth as she realized that she was degrading even further into a helpless and horny schoolgirl. The very thought caused her knees to buckle.

Just as she fell over onto the bed out of sheer aroused shock, her best pal caught her and wrapped her arms around her, placing a kiss on that tender neck of hers. “Just relaaaaax, Master. Have a bit of fun too, it’s worth it!” The foxy-eared girl chimed as she licked her lips. She had been waiting for the chance to have fun with her…

“Uuu… P-Please be gentle, Suzu…” Ritsuka muttered. Not because she was inexperienced with this kind of stuff, but because it was with her best gal pal. The thought of being played with made her wetter, and her heart audibly beat against her chest as they began…

Eventually, they’d all turn back. But for now, Suzuka was going to enjoy having so many gal pals. Taste every single one, before the end...


End file.
